Oh Reaver, You Have Reaved
by hesthemoon
Summary: "Whatever trepidation you may feel in your heart you know it s not real. In a moment of clarity, some little act of charity; you gotta pull me out of this mud, sweet baby I need fresh blood." - The Eels. Reaver/F!Sparrow


Sparrow took in her surroundings; she was outside of Bloodstone, shivering from running through Wraithmarsh. She shivered once again as she threw a blanket around her shoulders. She walked along the path as her dog followed her. She stood on her tippy toes to look over at Bloodstone over the rocks and plants in front of her.

The wind blew around blowing at her short brown locks; she ran a hand through it, remembering when it was all shaved off less than 6 months ago. She sighed and slowly continued walking down the path, hearing Theresa's voice coming from the Bower Lake Key she had in her never ending bag of things. She ignored what she was saying, she had no desired to listen to what the Old Bat had to say, she just wanted someplace warm; but she knew she had to find this "Reaver" first.

As she walked up through Bloodstone to get to the Manor, the people stared at her small frame, the sword, and the crossbow on her back. She stood in front of the Manor when she got there, debating whether or not to go in. Her 5'4 frame shivered once more and she decided she needed to go inside so she didn't freeze to death.

Sparrow walked up the steps and walked near the Man that stood in front.

"Are y—"

"If you're looking for Reaver, go on straight back," he said with a smirk when he cut her off. She glared at him and walked passed him inside. When she walked inside she was hit with a blast of heat and took the blanket off her shoulders and stuffed it into her bag. She breathed in and out a few times and stepped into the room where she saw Him.

Her was by far the most beautiful man she had ever laid eyes on; the way his hair was, the color of it, the shape of his body… his eyes. It took everything she had not to melt on the spot.

But all the thoughts in her head went straight out the window when she noticed how he was standing, and what was going on.

He had his leg up on a stool with one hand up in the air with his pistol pointing up into the air and his chin held straight up. And on the other side of the room, someone was making a carving in concrete… of him.

She sighed.

And that's when he noticed her.

"Well, hello there. Always a nice surprise to have company—I don't get many visitors to my little, costal paradise," he says when he notices me, "you must be looking for someone. And who else could it be bit me? A celebrity of your stature is bound to seek out fellow luminaries, after all.

Oh, come, come. You didn't think anyone could escape Lucien's Spire and prance around any kingdom unnoticed, did you?"

"What?"

"I even know why you're here. No doubt you've heard of my astonishing abilities and expected me to join you in some half-cocked mission to take Lucien down…. How am I doing so far?"

I glared at him for a second before he started to speak as soon as I opened my mouth to retort back at him.

"But here's the problem; you've done all sorts of impressive things, and yet you haven't really done anything that benefits me…"

"Now wait just a minute there, asshole!" she shouted at him, half way knowing where he was going with this.

"But wait. Perhaps there is something you can do for me… There's a certain item I need returned to its rightful owners in Wraithmarsh," she stared at him, "they live in an enchanting place called the Shadow Court. I'd do it myself, but my relationship with the owners is… complicated. And while my associates here have their used, most aren't terribly reliable."

"Wait, wait, wait, hold up. One minu—"

"So how about this you run this little errand for me, and then I'll assist you in your quest for…vengeance, or… or riches, or whatever it is that floats your particular boat."

"Whatever. Fine. I don't care," she said in an extreme monotonously voice.

"The item I need returned is just there, see? See? See that little object of art?" he said pointing to the circular item on his desk. It had a shell like design in red on top of it.

"Okay… it looks like a key of some sort?" she shrugged her shoulders.

"There's a good girl," he said after she went over and picked it up, "just come back and see me when you've dropped it off at the Shadow Court. Tatty-bye."

She walked out of the room and glared at the handsome human-being. She mumbled under her breath at what an ass he really was. She heard him saying something but ignored it, like she did with what Theresa was saying. They only thing she got what she was said was, "This quest is not what it seems."

And she had a feeling it would be that way. And she figured her little good streak she had going on right now, would end. She'd knew she end up doing something bad and stupid, and harming someone who wasn't there.

Who knew how right she was.


End file.
